


Gentle Nights

by WhiskeysWorks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Recall, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeysWorks/pseuds/WhiskeysWorks
Summary: Jesse and Genji reminisce old times and look forward to new ones.





	Gentle Nights

It didn’t take anyone long to fall into the new routine that Winston had set up for them. Personal training in the morning, team training before a group lunch to strengthen bonds between the old faces and the new recruits, and then various little jobs around the base to restock and renovate the place after being vacated for so long. Everyone was doing their part, and it was starting to feel like a family again. Genji was happy, content in a way he had not been in a very long time.

Of course, having Jesse back at his side was the best thing that came from rejoining Overwatch. Having the man he always depended on with him again after all his training with Zenyatta was giving him a second chance he thought he could only dream of. Retiring to their shared dorm was his favourite part of the evening, a sense of calm replacing whatever hectic activities had distracted them that day. Genji would often meditate on the little balcony just off the side of the room while Jesse smoked, and then they would just talk. Sometimes of the past, sometimes about the new Overwatch, sometimes of nothing in particular.

Tonight, Genji had told Jesse of his plans of meeting Hanzo again to offer his forgiveness and a place in Overwatch, and it had made tense lines appear on the cowboy’s forehead. Jesse had never liked the idea of Hanzo, not with the knowledge he was given in their Blackwatch days, but Genji continued to try and coax him into acceptance, at the very least. If Genji, of all people, could forgive him, then that was all that needed to be said about it. Jesse still didn’t buy it, Genji sighing and staring out at the setting sun. He’d try again tomorrow.

Jesse put out his cigar and merely chewed on the end as the stars began to appear in the rapidly darkening sky. Genji’s gaze inevitably turned to him, back-lit by what little light there was left. The years had hardened Jesse, and yet softened him at the same time. 

There was a gentleness to him that hadn’t been there in Blackwatch, back when he was cocksure and quick to pick a fight, to pull his trigger. He was more patient, but with that came his calculation, his observations. Being a wanted man had taught him how to bide his time until it was the right moment to strike. 

Jesse was softer around the edges of his body as well, not quite the young and spritely kid he used to be. He had, by no means, lost any muscle, in fact, he was broader than before. But the years were catching up to them all. Genji had noticed in their training that he was a bit slower, but more powerful, surer when it came to hand to hand. He still had the same easy-going smile though, more lines around his eyes and skin tanner from his travels, but that much had stayed the same. 

“You've been starin’ for a while. Somethin’ on your mind?” 

Genji blinked, taking his chin out of his palm and realizing he had been smiling softly the whole time.

“Oh. I guess I was just realizing how much I’ve missed you.” He murmured, standing and going behind Jesse, twining his arms around the cowboy’s middle. Genji rested his forehead between Jesse’s shoulder blades, sighing softly and closing his eyes. 

“Well, we got all the time in the world now, hon. The years seem worth it when I see how happy you are now. With things startin’ to come together again, we can make a better go of this.” 

Jesse turned and gathered Genji in his arms, taking his chin and tilting it up. Genji smiled when their eyes met, and he pressed a kiss to the cowboy’s lips.

“I would very much like that.”

Taking his hands, Jesse led him back inside, shutting the door behind them and flicking on the lamp sitting on the bedside table. He settled down on the bed and pulled Genji into his lap, the cyborg pressing their foreheads together and threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Genji had taken off all the armour he could earlier, and Jesse’s hands seemed intent on mapping out the areas that had been hidden underneath them. 

Genji didn’t have much human skin left, most of it covered by synthetic materials that he could safely put his armour over, but there were still real spots that he could feel Jesse’s hands leaving a pleasant tingling. They splayed over his back, leaving warmth even when they slid down and back up in a mindless loop, rubbing over human and machine alike. 

Genji was then distracted by the little kisses Jesse started to press against his jaw and down his neck. Tiny, electric sensations that slowly turned into a more sensuous feeling. 

He could just feel the pressure of Jesse’s tongue pressing along with his lips, but the cowboy kept it chaste. Jesse trailed his mouth down and lavished attention over Genji’s shoulder, pulling his arm up with a gentle hand and kissing a line down to his wrist. The ninja smiled when Jesse kissed his knuckles and pecked each of his fingertips in turn, then did the same for his other arm. The gunslinger traced over the little mechanical joints on each of his fingers with his free hand, and Genji laced their fingers together when Jesse looked back up.

Genji pulled him into a kiss, then took his turn on tracing over Jesse’s face; around his eyes, over the point of his nose, across his cheekbones, pressing gently over his lips, then down into his beard and jaw. His features, still as strong as ever, were so beautifully shaped and given character over time. Genji didn’t know how someone could be so ruggedly charming and so simply stunning, the years only adding good things to him in the ninja’s eyes. 

Jesse sighed softly when Genji plucked at the buttons on his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, hands splaying over his thick chest and dragging down reverently. He had acquired many more scars since they had last seen one another, various bullet wounds long since healed over being the majority of them. There was one larger patch along his back and side that looked like a burn, Genji running his fingers over the paled and rougher skin there carefully. 

He could only imagine what trouble Jesse had gotten himself into, or what he had to deal with over the past seven years having a bounty on his head. 

Genji traced over each scar and mark Jesse had gently before kissing them. Even though they were already healed, Genji knew all too well how much they could still hurt, how much of a reminder of a darker time they could be. He shifted in Jesse’s lap, hands drawing up to the metal of his left arm.

“May I take this off?” Genji asked, words shared in a single breath between them, soft and leaving the option for Jesse to decline open.

A series of expressions flitted across Jesse’s face before he hesitantly nodded, Genji’s fingers working deftly over the obscure release clasps, movements deliberate and gentle. Always, he had to be gentle. There was so much in the past that he wanted to make up for, and being a callous lover was one of them.

“This is nothing to be ashamed of. You know that, right?” Genji murmured, gingerly kneading the scarred skin around the attachment port for Jesse’s prosthetic. The gunslinger scoffed softly, a small smile drawing his lips up.

“That’s the last thing I ever thought about it. We match, yanno? I always kinda thought about it that way, and that I was lucky to have only lost one arm.” 

Genji’s fingers paused for a moment, and he glanced up at Jesse.

“You…Still thought of me even when this happened…?” 

“Hon, I never forgot about you. Even if we never got to meet again, you were still one of the most incredible people I’d ever met. I thought the world of you, and still do.” Jesse told him with a little shrug, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His eyes glowed from within, like a hearth, honest and loving. 

Genji merely shook his head and cupped Jesse’s face, bringing him into another sweet kiss that was all liquid heat and adoration.

“I love you, Jesse.” 

That was all he could think of to say to something so raw and sincere. 

He had never been particularly good at articulating his feelings with words, but there was nothing more true or full of emotion that Genji could have told him in that moment. Jesse McCree was his reason for being now, his cowboy, and Genji couldn’t have been more content with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is OverwatchWorks, there are many more McGenji and other fics there! :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
